soul diary
by TrigunInferno
Summary: Maka is just an average girl until she was given a future diary and her life fall apart. Basically the cast of soul eater but they take the roles of future diary


**Wed 4/21 15:30 Sunako High School room 102 biology**

The final bell of the school day rings and all the students got out of their seats and March out the door.

"Remember class yougot a test coming up next Wednesday", the professor informs as he himself got up and left the classroom. Soon only three students were left.

"hey you see Maka over there?", a blue haired boy asks to his friend. His friend has white hair, red eyes and has a head band with the word Soul.

"Yeah I see her, blackstar", he responds as he looks at a blonde with pigtails, "as always she's texting someone. What's new about that", he says in an uninterested tone

"Come on Soul aren't you a bit interested in what she's texting?", blackstar asks

"Snooping around a girls personal business is not cool blackstar", Soul responds and starts to walk out of the class. He stops and turns around, "you coming or what?", Soul asks

"Fine, fine", blackstar responds and the two leave.

"Finally", Maka says to herself as she got up and leaves the classroom still typing in her cellphone.

 _15:32 walking down the hallway. Passing by people. Hearing them spreading rumors_

A common thing to happen to Maka are the constant rumors about how she was texting on her cell phone and probably seeing someone. Maka just ignores them as always and makes her way out of the school. Truth be told what she's actually does is that she's typing a diary in her phone.

'I'm what many people consider a bystander. I just mind my own business and just observe things and record it on my cell phone', she says in her mind. She looks and sees three guys running on the other side of the street

 _15:45 three guys are running down the street_

She makes her way to her home. It was a two floor house with a green roof and has white walls. She gets inside and walks upstairs to her room. She puts her phone in her pocket. Takes out her biology book, sits down on her bed and starts studying. As she was studying she hears a silly sounding voice coming out of knower.

"Why hello Maka. I see your studying again", says the voice. Maka smiles and closes the biology book and looks up.

"Hey Lord Death", Maka says with a smile on her face. Maka's room starts to dissolve and now finds herself in a desert environment with hundreds of crosses all over the place. The only thing that's left of her bedroom is her bed as she finds herself on a circle, stone platform. In front of Maka is a tall, slender figure. It was all black with the exception of a funny looking skull face. It then reveal it's right arm. It's thin but then its hand rolls out. It was a giant glove and waves

"I hope I you don't mind me bringing you here?", Lord Death asks

"No I don't mind. Besides whenever you bring me here, its gotta be something important", Maka says

"We got something very special for you", Maka turns around see a small, purple cat with a witch hat resting on her bed. Maka smiles and rubs the scratches it's back

"Purr", blair purrs. While Maka was scratching Blair's back, she took her phone out and started typing

"Now that introductions are out of the way let me show you why I brought you here", Lord Death says as he points his right index figure at Maka cellphone. Her phone levitated from her hand and the phone emits a purple auranium.

"Uh Lord Death what are you doing", Maka asks

"Just giving you a gift", Lord Death replies as the phone stops emitting purple aura and lord death gave the phone back to Maka, "a very helpful gift", he finish. Blair jumps out of Maka's bed and walks towards Lord Death and turns look at Maka. Both of them then wave goodbye to her as Maka now finds herself back in her room.

"Well that was weird", Maka says to herself as she looks out the window to see its already night time. "Huh", she then looks at her phone to see the time was 22:20 pm. "Ggrrr", she growls as a tick mark appears in her head. She swears they do it on purpose. Normally when she comes back to reality the whole thing last about a second, but sometimes those two would be trolls and she would come back a few hours later. Maka just sighs and lays on her bed. She takes out her phone and looks at it. 'Wonder what Lord Death did with my phone', she thought as she lays her phone down and falls asleep.

 **The next morning 6:30 am**

Maka wakes up and picks up her phone. She looks at her diary when she notices something was off

 _6:45 the news talk about the killer's new victim near the school_

Maka scrolls down to look at all the events that will happen today raging from radom people doing their own thing to answers to today's pop quiz in math class. She can't believe this all this. If all this is true, then she basically has the future of her life in the palm of her hands. Maka smiles with joy as she hugs her phone. "Wait just to make sure", she says to herself. She looks at the time of her phone she sees it is 6:35. "Alright lets just make sure this actually works", she says. She walks down to the kitchen and made breakfast. She waits until 6:43 and turns on the TV and got to the news channel. Maka looks at her cellphone and right on the money at 6:45 the news starts to talk about the killer's new victim

 **"This morning at 4:30 am. Police found the body of Mara Louise. According to police reports, her body was dissected with her heart, a lung and her small intestines were all missing",** says the anchorman and turns to look at a man sitting next to him is a man with gray and black hair wearing a suit **, "with us today is Commissioner Amon, who is gonna explain to us the investigation**

 **"Thank you. We discover Ms. Louise body after a teacher found her a block away from Sunako High school. We also conclude she's the 6th victim of the killer. We urge that citizens to report any suspicious activity",** the commissioner advice. Maka turns off the TV.

"damn not another one", she says to herself and takes out her cellphone and look through her diary

 **11:00 Algebra class 212**

"alright class, hope you all been studying last weeks material cause today is your taking a pop quiz", says the teacher as he hands out the quizzes. Everyone groans except for maka, who is smiling, as she took the from the teacher. She makes sure no one is looking and looks at her diary to see the answers. Maka also looks around to see everyone struggling with the questions. She smiles as she was just answering the quiz with ease, 'what the matter guys? Having trouble with your quiz guys maybe use your diaries. Oh wait you guys don't have any', she snickers in her mind as she finishes her quiz. She puts her phone away and just waits until everyone finishes up. Maka smiles with glee as everyone else were struggling on the quiz. She raises her hand and the teacher comes to collect her quiz. She lays back and tilts her head. At first she sees everyone head's were facing down on their quizzes. However, she notice one student had was actually looking back at her. The student is looking at her with his left eye. He has pink hair and has eye is icy blue and from what Maka could see his expression is blank with no expression. He just stares at Maka for another minute before he turn to look back at his quiz. Maka felt a cold shiver down her spine as she looks away from the kid. 'He's sure is creepy', she says in her mind as she also looks away.

* * *

Hope you guys like this please R&R


End file.
